A hybrid vehicle is per se known in which the power of an engine is divided between a first electric motor and an output unit, and a second electric motor is linked to the output unit via gears. With a hybrid vehicle of this type, the thrust upon the output unit of a gear interposed between the output unit and the second electric motor becomes slack when the torque of the second electric motor becomes near zero Nm. As a result, gear rattle noise is generated due to rotational fluctuations of the engine being transmitted to the output unit, since the output unit and the gear collide together because of mutual backlash. Thus, in order to suppress this type of gear rattle noise, a control device has been proposed (Patent Document #1) with which, when the torque of the second electric motor enters into a predetermined range that includes zero, fluctuation of the rotation of the engine is decreased by changing the operating point of the engine towards the high rotational speed side.